ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League: Revelation
in: DC Movies, Movies, Films, and 7 more 'Justice League: Revelation' Justice League: Revelation is a film in the Idea Wiki's DC Animated Film Universe. Premise The Justice League (Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Aquaman, Cyborg, Shazam, and their newest member Hawkgirl) are after an object that is extremely important but its also been targeted by the Teen Titans and the Suicide Squad. There are others in the shadows seeking for its power. Pilot Part 1: The Justice League (Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Aquaman, Cyborg, Shazam, and their newest member Hawkgirl) are after an object that is extremely important but its also been targeted by the Teen Titans and the Suicide Squad. There are others in the shadows seeking for its power. Part 2: With Gotham under Ra's and villain control and a member of the legion of the third eye taking the white lantern battery to the planet Ryut, the Justice League, Teen Titans, and Suicide Squad may have survived the underground tunnels collapse, but have two situations that could lead to great destruction. They split up into two teams - One to follow the legion and to get the white lantern battery back while the other to restore Gotham from all of its control. Part 3: With Gotham nearly destroyed and some criminals escaping the city, The Justice League, Teen Titans, Suicide Squad, Bat family, and the part of the Green Lantern Corps must try to stop Ra's and his forces with the help of Despero. Part 1 Many years ago there was a massive battle in space between the Black Lanterns and the White Lanterns. The White Lanterns kept fighting and if they lose their soldiers, they use the most incredible tool in the universe the white lantern battery. The battery can not only recharge their power rings but also bring anyone that died back to life. The battle was long and it all ended when the Black Lanterns used their super nova combine attack but with all their power the White Lanterns created a massive portal and drove all off their opponents inside. The super nova than went off and killed all of the White Lanterns. The Lantern's battery got shot millions of lightyears away due to the super nova and was on a collision course with Earth. On Earth years ago a Native American was fighting a grizzly bear in the southern mid west. The native american just stabbed the bear through the eye with his spear killing it. He than walks way feeling the wounds in his body from the bear. Suddenly he sees the white lantern battery coming down from the sky at full speed like an asteroid. He decided to run away from it and makes it to safety. The lantern battery crashes on the side of the dead grizzly bear. As the Native American goes back to investigate the crash, He soon felt his heart dropped as he see's the dead grizzly bear alive again. The bear saw him again and killed him, eating all of his flesh and bones. Then it wanders off into the forests leaving the white lantern battery behind. Meanwhile in present day at Wayne Manor, Bruce Wayne was watching the news of the return of Superman a.k.a. Clark Kent which happened a few days ago. He turned off the TV as he heard a vibe coming from his phone. It was a call to the league by Cyborg. Bruce sighed as he walk over to the bat cave. Clark was having breakfast with Lois in a breakfast place and he wanted to give her a present. It was a kryptonian crystal (not kryptonite) that is made into a necklace. Soon he got the text from Cyborg and after he finished he ran off the meet with the others. Hal was at the California Graveyard looking at his father's grave. He had a flashback about him seeing his dad in a plane crash right in front of him. He later got the text and before he took of he put down a piece of his plane on the ground and wandered off. He didn't see William Hand hiding behind a tree in the darkness. Later as they met up at the Hall of Justice he then sat down at he seat with the other members and including their newest member Hawkgirl. Hawkman died but the League didn't know who or what killed him. Cyborg had locked on the remaining of the missile crisis that happened a few days ago. He couldn't start without Shazam because he was running late. Green Lantern asked where he is and Cyborg responded that he is finishing up an assignment Billy at a boarding school but only for one year. He thought it was lame but he knew spring break was one day away. He bumped into Damian who also goes to the same school as him. Billy told him to watch it but Damian said the same thing to him. Both of them got into a fight while other students formed a death circle. Zoe (the daughter of Deadshot) and her friend were walking and saw Damian pounding Billy down. She Rushed and stopped them both. Billy called Zoe a chick and tells her thats she had this fight blocked. Billy then heard an alarm on his phone and then ran off while the whole school started to be dismissed. Meanwhile far away in an abandoned carnival on a cloudy day were the Suicide Squad. Deadshot, Chase, Captain Boomerang, and a new recruit named Warrant were prowling around the place trying to find the Trickster and ordered by Amanda Waller. Waller was still mad at Deadshot for him using up the card. Boomerang asks where Harley Quinn is and Deadshot points out that she is in the abandoned circus tent searching. Waller didn't want to kill them for now but when the mission is completed she will tell them to catch up to the rest of the Squad or else she will lose her head. In the tent, Harley was looking around for toys and clues but ended up having fun. Suddenly the squad was ambushed by mini bots that were designed by the Trickster. After that the continued their search. Deadshot informed that they should be cautious. The rest of the Suicide Squad are still looking for the Trickster but were ambushed by some of his mini bots again. Chase used her electric glove to create an em blast that de powered some of the bots. The fight against the Trickster bots went on until Deadshot finally shot the Trickster in the leg. When the last bot was destroyed, Warrant saw Chase running off saying that the mission was completed and that they were free. She didn't know that her head got blown off by Amanda Waller who heard the whole thing. Meanwhile in the tent, Harley Quinn was hitting some bots with her giant mallet. After that she ran back out to the others. Meanwhile at the Titans tower the Teen Titans were watching the news. Nightwing could't believe Wondergirl left the team after four days. What he didn't noticed was when Beast Boy who turned into a tarantula crawling up behind him. Night wing told Beast Boy that he knows he is behind him. As soon as Beast Boy changed back he was startled by Blue Beetle. Beetle was wanting to say that he found something. But soon his scarab blasted a member of the Justice League on tv. Characters * Batman '-New uniform/protagonist * '''Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) '-New uniform/ main protagonist * 'Superman '-protagonist * '''Wonder Woman * The Flash -New uniform/protagonist * Aquaman '''-Small facial hair * '''Martian Manhunter * Cyborg * Shazam * HawkGirl '''-Debut * '''Robin -protagonist * Beast Boy * Nightwing * Starfire * Blue Beetle * Raven * Deadshot '''-anti protagonist * '''Harley Quinn * Captain Boomerang * Killer Croc * El Diablo * Enchantress -'Debut * 'Warrant '-Debut * '''Steel '-New uniform * '''Amanda Waller * Katana '''-Debut * '''Rick Flag -Debut * Batwomen * Batwing * Batgirl * Alfred * Despero-Debut/ antagonist * Talia al Ghul '-Survived after the explosion/ antagonist * 'Apros '-Debut * '''Ra's al Ghul '-Revived/ antagonist * Grandmaster/'Samantha Vanaver '-Revived * 'Firefly '-Revived * 'Heretic '-Revived/ antagonist * 'Tusk '-Survived the fans * 'Electrocutioner '-Revived * 'Calculator '-Revived * 'Talon '-Revived/ antagonist * 'Mr. Freeze '-Debut * 'Bane '-Debut * 'Riddler '-Debut * 'Professor Pyg '-Revived * 'Phosphorus Rex '-Debut * 'Brutale '-Debut * '''Blockbuster - Revived * Silver Banshee '-Revived * '''Cornelius Stirk '-Debut * 'Shame '-Debut * 'Punch and Jewelee '-Both Revived * 'Dollmaker '-Revived * 'Gaius Marcus '-Debut * 'Man-Bat '-Debut * '''More Man-Bats * John Constantine * Kilowag '-Debut * '''Arisia Rrab '-Debut * 'Salaak '-Debut * 'Tomer-Re '-Debut * '''Black Mask * Dusan al Ghul -Revived * Jameson Gordon * Manchester Black '-Debut * '''Chase '-Debut * 'Terra '-mentioned * 'Trickster '-Debut * 'Deathstroke '-mentioned and survived * '''Lex Luthor * Lois * Zoe Lawton * 'Vendal Savage '-Indirect mentioned, survived * 'Killer Frost/Crystal Frost '-Indirect mentioned * 'Poison Ivy '-Indirect mentioned * 'Clay-face '-Indirect mentioned * 'Catwoman '-Indirect mentioned * 'Scarecrow '-Indirect mentioned Category:DC Universe Animated Original Movies Category:Movies Category:DC Comics